User talk:Wendyhouse
I did it! I think? Someone take a look? Please tell me what I can improve! Now I need to work on screencaps...--Wendyhouse 15:34, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :It looks great, Kimmerie! The only thing is, normally in the picture slot, we use , as a placeholder. However, if you're planning to work on screencraps right away, it's probably easier to just leave it as is. We use it mainly for either reformatting pages where we don't have access to screengrabs yet, or have to gradually fill in from other pages. Great job! I know doing full episodes is a lot of work, so we always appreciate it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:34, 11 March 2007 (UTC) ::oh, thanks! I was just looking for the code for that. I went and put the placeholders in because it may be a couple days before I get my screencaps to work. I've got a bunch more episodes cued up to do, so if the system hasn't unlocked me when I'm ready to enter them I will post a list and ask for the keys...--Wendyhouse 23:36, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :::Wow, I'm really impressed! You've only been here for three days, and you're already doing eka tags. :) :::I have a couple more little tips for episode pages. You're doing the placeholder pictures exactly right. When you change a placeholder picture to an actual picture, as you did on Episode 3831, then you can change the size to 200px. :::Also, we're using the Sesame Street Episode Guide category for episodes that are totally complete, with all the pictures. That's so people can browse through the best, most finished episode pages. So once a page has all the picture, then you can add it to the Episode Guide category. It's a proud moment. I've done some of those episode pages, and yeah, it's not an easy gig. -- Danny (talk) 16:39, 12 March 2007 (UTC) ::::thanks! I'm having fun. This is actually just the sort of thing I like to do. ::::I see what you mean about the images and the categories. Actually every time someone changes one of the pages I did, I go see what was changed so that I know how to do it right next time. Thank you for the lessons and the encouragement! --Wendyhouse 16:43, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Yay. It's also cool that you figured out how to do a new signature, too. -- Danny (talk) 16:59, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :::::I didn't entirely! The only way I know how is to do the tildes, submit it to get the timestamp, and then go back and edit the code. There must be an easier way, no?? --Kimmerie 17:02, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Oh! apparently I did. I put my nickname in and that did it. cool :) I figured having 2 Wendys would get confusing! --Kimmerie 17:03, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Guillermo, and I'm one of the admins here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. A few tips to help you get started -- each most recent discussion on a talk page goes at the top instead of the bottom. To sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ (four tildes) at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. If you're looking for something to work on, click on the Pages that need attention link on the navigation bar. That category is for pages that could use some more work, and we'd love to have you help with those! There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! And be sure to check out the Sesame Street Seasons category - that will definitely help you find whatever episode you're looking for. --MuppetVJ 01:35, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :Hi! :Actually, adding to the Sesame Street Seasons is exactly what I want to do, but I can't find how to do that nifty episode guide formatting. Can you point me in the right direction? :(I hope I'm responding to this right!) --Wendyhouse 01:41, 11 March 2007 (UTC) ::Hi, Wendy -- yeah, you're doing great! The way that we do formatting around here is that you just cut and paste from other pages. :) Go to an episode page, hit edit, and copy everything that you see. Then , and paste it all in. Then you can change the text and the pictures. ::The best way to learn how to do it is just to go ahead and try it out. Feel free to make a whole bunch of mistakes; everything can get fixed easily. Once you try it out, then people can show you how to do whatever you're having trouble with. I'm glad you're here, and I'm looking forward to seeing what you do! -- Danny (talk) 01:48, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :::okay - having tried that, I find that one of the eps I would like to add full info for is protected. What does that mean? It's only got the one-paragraph description, and I would like to add the whole breakdown of sketches and all that. Help? :::(oh, and my name's actually Kimmerie... wendyhouse is my default username. A wendyhouse is a playhouse, taken from the house the Lost Boys built for Wendy in the Peter Pan books.) --Wendyhouse 01:53, 11 March 2007 (UTC) ::::The thing is, we have a User Name Policy, which means we're working to protect this Wiki against anonymous IP addresses who may be vandals. For some reason, however, protecting of specific pages (which have been subject to extensive vandalism in recent months) also seems to have affected new users (who have logged in with user names) as well. (Danny, Scott or Andrew would probably know more about this than me.) You've followed the policy very well, so just tell us which page(s) you want to edit, and we'll unblock it for you. I hope that helps! --MuppetVJ 02:54, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :::::What Guillermo said. It's a pain, and unfair really. We're hoping to get Wikia to fix it (theoretically, even so, it should only be protected for 48 hours after registration, and it seems to last for four days or longer). If it's happening on multiple pages, make a list, and we'll open those puppies right up. And welcome aboard, Kimmerie! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:04, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :::::: oh, okay. that actually makes some good sense. I'm good for the moment, because I found an episode that's not in here at all (3827) so I'm going to start with that one and see how it goes. If I finish that and the others haven't unlocked yet, I'll come pester you for the keys! In the meantime, keep your eyes open for 3827, which I hope to have up in some form tomorrow. :::::: Thanks for all the help and warm welcomes! I think I will like it here. --Wendyhouse 04:07, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::Hi Kimmerie! In addendum to what Guillermo and Danny said, any page you might have trouble editing right now because it's protected, you'll have access to in a few days, once the software recognizes that you're not a "new user" anymore. That's the thing Danny mentioned that we're trying to get tweaked. And, welcome! —Scott (talk) 04:41, 11 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Sigh... I just realized that I missed a key point in the "Copy everything" method of episode formatting... and that would be the part where I was supposed to hit Edit first, and copy that. So please don't go look at what I've done with Ep 3827, as it now has all the data but absolutely no formatting. Instead, would someone go unlock Ep 4134 for me, since that's the next one I want to do, and then I can copy that formatting and fix it? ::::::::Since DST is about to make it 1:30 in the morning, I think I will now go to bed and deal with it tomorrow. 'Night, everyone! --Wendyhouse 05:27, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::::There you go! --MuppetVJ 05:35, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::I read this talk page too late.... I re-edited Episode 3827. Oops. One idea that might be good would be to look at episode pages for Sesame Street and hit the edit button to see how certain things are typed. --Minor muppetz 06:14, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::: Thanks for adding the links! I will make it all pretty, as soon as I've got access to the right formatting, I promise. --Wendyhouse 14:02, 11 March 2007 (UTC)